Love for the wrong man
by shattered18rose
Summary: Zoe, daughter of Cain, was kidnapped as a young child when Cain was imprisoned. Zero raised her as his own. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy!

Let's just get straight to it…. Don't own blah blah blah only own blah blah blah – you get the drift – what you don't recognize aka Zoe/Jocelyn

"Papa!" Zoe called out as she was getting carried out of the house by Zero. She kept fighting him, her little four-year-old hands reaching for him. She kept crying out for him and he felt completely helpless.

"Where are you going with my daughter? Zero! You little piece of… if you lay one finger on her I swear –"

"Don't worry, I am going to raise her as my own. She will know nothing of you. Isn't that right _Jocelyn, _Lock him up. Enjoy your life Cain" Zero said and he kept walking, holding his new daughter.

"Papa! Lemme go!" She screamed as he was getting dragged into the tin suit.

"I love you Zoe." Cain said as he got locked in the suit. Zero kept walking, trying to soothe her.

"There, there Jocelyn." Zero said as he placed her on his horse and mounted behind her. She just continued hitting him.

"My name is Zoe and I want my papa! I want my papa now!" She continued screaming.

"Your daddy isn't coming. He can't hear you! You're coming to live with me now." Zero said to her. She sniffled as little tears rolled down her cheeks, "crying won't help you now." She continued sniffling until she fell asleep against his chest. As the sun set, he noticed her shiver so he pulled her closer and wrapped her in his jacket.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the months continued, she slowly began to forget about Cain as Zero showered her in gifts and his version of love.

After spending 5 years with him, she had completely forgotten about Cain and who she used to be.

"Jocelyn, come here please." Zero said.

"Coming father." She replied, putting down her book and running into her father's office.

"Happy birthday my darling!" He said, getting up from behind his desk and embracing her, "I got you a little something, you can open it now."

"What is it?" She said excitedly as she opened the box. She gasped as she opened the long and narrow box.

"It's really for when you're older, but I thought I could give it to you now."

"Thank you so much father." She said kissing his cheek.

"Now go continue on, we'll have a special lunch later since it is after all your birthday!"

This continued on for the next ten years until everything started to fall apart. Zero caught wind that someone freed Cain.

"Shit. How did this happen? He can't find her. He can't see her, not until I am ready. She is not allowed to leave these premises unless I am with her or until I have killed Cain once and for all." Zero said to his men, "Now, bring her to me."

"Yes father?" The now matured, 19 year old said entering the room.

"You are to stay on the premises with an escort at all times. A dangerous man who used to be a friend of mine escaped from his prison. I wasn't going to tell you any of this as I didn't want to revisit bad memories you may have but he kidnapped you when you were a baby, he was so jealous. I got you back when you were four. I had never been so happy to see you." He said embracing her, hoping she bought the story.

"Why did you never tell me? Why –" He cut her off putting a finger to her lips.

"What's done is done. There was no point in upsetting you my darling."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cain was running through the halls of the palace when he heard a soft hum. He told the others to continue on without him. He continued on, getting closer and closer to the door. Jocelyn sat there brushing her hair and humming to herself.

"You look so much like your mother. That was her favorite song. She used to sing it to you and your brother when you both couldn't sleep." Cain said, standing in the doorway.

"My father told me about you. All I need to do is scream and he will come running, don't come any near-" She was cut off when he pulled out a necklace from his pocket.

"recognize this? It was your mother's. You loved it and she promised it to you when you were older." She was completely speechless. Little flashes were coming back to her.

"Zoe." She whispered out.

"That's your name. Your mother chose it."

"But my father said that you kidna-"

"Zero is not your father. You have my eyes. He took you away from us when you were four. There was nothing I could do to stop him." Jocelyn began to cry and ran into his arms.

"Papa." Was all she whispered. It was strange to her. She never called Zero papa, always father.

"My darling Zoe." Cain said as he gently stroked her hair.

"How sweet, a family reunion. I see you told her, and being a foolish girl, she believed you. Jocelyn, come here _now._" Zero said at the door.

"no. you're not my father, you bastard. I trusted you. All the nightmares I had, all the flashes. You lied to me. It really was you." All Zero could do was clap. The guards then grabbed them both. Zero grabbed Zoe by the hair and dragged her along. Once they reached the room where the others were being held, he threw her onto the floor. All Cain could do was watch in horror and the monster manhandled his daughter. Images flooded back to him from fifteen years ago.

"See what happens when you talk back?" Zero said, getting down to her level, "Daddy can't save you now."

This is chapter one! Let me know what you think – it was just a little idea floating around in my head – I wanted to see more Zero fics! Lol

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples

Hey peoples! I'm back – it's been crazy here – lots of illness and death so I am escaping by writing!

Thanks you guys for being my outlet and a special thanks to Gnome90 for being my muse!

Disclaimer – I own nothing except Zoe

"_No. you're not my father, you bastard. I trusted you. All the nightmares I had, all the flashes. You lied to me. It really was you." All Zero could do was clap. The guards then grabbed them both. Zero grabbed Zoe by the hair and dragged her along. Once they reached the room where the others were being held, he threw her onto the floor. All Cain could do was watch in horror and the monster manhandled his daughter. Images flooded back to him from fifteen years ago._

"_See what happens when you talk back?" Zero said, getting down to her level, "Daddy can't save you now."_

She saw his true self coming out from behind the mask as his fingers traced her jaw line. No longer the hands of a loving father but a man. A terrifying man who held her life in his hands. She saw a glint in his eyes that she had seen before when other men would look at her – hunger. She began to whimper and back away as his grip tightened.

"Do you know how hard I had to fight to keep up this father charade? You kept growing more and more beautiful every day and all I could do was hug you. Well at least we won't need to keep up those appearances any longer." He said pulling her up so she was standing. He pressed her against him as sobs began to slowly wrack her body. She was fighting them so hard but they began to sneak out. Her eyes met her father's as tears blurred her vision. She then felt something new press against her back. She was sure that she wouldn't like what was to come once everyone was out of the room.

"Give me my daughter Zero." Cain said as blood began to boil.

"Let me think... hmmm... no. Hold him. I'll be back in a minute to finish this"

Zero began to drag Zoe away but she fought with all her might screaming. Cain had immediate flashbacks of her little form being dragged off by Zero screaming for him to help. He fought the guards holding him but there were too many and he helplessly watched Zero drag her daughter off again.

"Zero please – I beg you don't do this!" She screamed even louder as she realized that she was being dragged to Zero's bedroom.

"If we're going to keep playing house, it's time for you to become a woman." Zero said as he threw her on the bed.

"No, no please – don't do this." She begged beginning to sob as he removed his jacket. She decided then that she only had once chance and she took it darting for the door.

"Oh no you don't my dear. You're not going to slip away from me that easily. Now I want you to be a good girl and wait for me here while I go finish off your father. Will you do that for me?"

"Go to hell" She replied.

"Well that's unfortunate. Alright – we'll do this your way." He said pinning her to the bed and tying her arms to the headboard with a rope he had laying nearby. "I'll be back soon and we can pick up where we left off – don't do anything stupid."

I know it's short but I have to go clean in preparation for my roommate's arrival – please review! Thanks – I hope to update soon!


End file.
